1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to circular mounting frames and more specifically it relates to a coin holder ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous circular mounting frames have been provided in prior art that are adapted to surround a body at its peripheral edge. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,208,642; 2,358,262 and 4,142,382 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.